Feeling Better Now?
by Hoseki14
Summary: "Are you sure you're okay Tama-Chan? You seem just as depressed as Kyo-Chan." Honey said, a frown finding his face. Tamaki turned the face the smaller blond again, a look of surprise in his indigo eyes. - Tamaki cheers Kyoya up. *NOT FULL LEMON* *ONE SHOT* *YAOI* *REQUEST* *RATED T TO BE SAFE*


"Humph." Suoh Tamaki slid down on the white couch and crossed his arms, a small pout on his face. "Where are all of my princesses?" He grumbled into the air.

"Maybe they just don't like you anymore, boss." Hikaru sang, a mischievous smirk sliding across his face.

"Oh Kaoru, it seems our dear Prince has lost his finesse." He said as locked arms with his brother, making the girls squeal with delight. The Hitachiin twins laughed as they watched Tamaki's eyes widen and mouth fall open. In less than a second, the blond was in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest, sitting with his infamous mushroom garden. He felt a small hand on his shoulder as he saw a large shadow cover him.

"Hello Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai." He grumbled, not bothering to turn around.

"Are you feeling okay, Tama-Chan? You seem sad." Honey whimpered out. "Would cake help? I have strawberry and chocolate and Oh, I think I have-"

"No thank you, Honey-Sempai. " Tamaki turned to face the small Haninozuka. "Why don't you eat some yourself?" He answered, giving Honey a small smile before his face fell again, turning to the mushrooms again.

"Are you sure you're okay Tama-Chan? You seem just as depressed as Kyo-Chan." Honey said, a frown finding his face. Tamaki turned the face the smaller blond again, a look of surprise in his indigo eyes.

Honey pointed over to the spot covered in girls. "Kyoya has been a bit sad lately, but the girls seem to like the new troubled effect it's been giving him." Tamaki was surprised; not only by the sound of Mori actually speaking, but to hear that his best friend was depressed, and he hadn't noticed it.

He stood up and nodded his thanks to Mori as he made his way over to the table where Kyoya was seated. "Excuse me, dear princesses, but I would like to speak to mommy." He said, noting the disappointed groans quickly turned into delighted squeals from the word mommy.

"Yes, Tamaki?" The youngest Ootori asked, not bothering to look up at the blond; instead he kept his eyes focused on the blank table in front of him.

"What's bothering you?" Tamaki sat down across from the raven haired boy, a serious look on his usually happy face.

"What ever do you mean?" Kyoya countered, looking up to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Excuse me? You know exactly what I mean, Kyoya." He said. Kyoya looked away and stared at the ground. Tamaki stood and walked behind his friend, wrapping his arms around his neck and laying his chin in Kyoya's soft hair. The raven's face lit up in embarrassment as he tried to get his friend to let go. "Nope. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Tamaki demanded, nuzzling his face to raven black tresses. There we're a few squeals from around the room and a few girls began crowding around them. Ignoring them, he moved to plop down in Kyoya's lap, gathering a larger crowed of girls.

By know, Kyoya's entire face was beat red. The raven was breathing heavily with embarrassment as he attempted to push the other away. Tamaki soon realized the group that had formed around them and smirked. He looked Kyoya in the eye and wrapped his arms around his neck, moving their bodies closer. He leaned forward so his lips were brushing the Ootori boy's ear as he whispered, "Let's put on a show, shall we?" Kyoya nodded breathlessly, earning more shouts of approval from the girls.

Tamaki leaned back and smiled brightly at the raven. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kyoya's, kissing the boy softly. He was slightly surprised when he felt the raven kiss back, but soon melted into it and let his eyes slip closed. He pressed himself closer, momentarily forgetting about their surroundings. He gasped when something slid across his bottom lip. He parted his lips and allowed Kyoya to enter his mouth, moaning softly as their tongues touched. He let himself be dominated and pulled the other closer, moaning a bit more pronounced.

Kyoya wrapped an arm around the Tamaki's waist and tangled one in the sunshine blond locks. He pulled away breathlessly, biting the blonde's bottom lip roughly. He slid his hand down to grasp Tamaki's ass, the girls squealing in joy around them. It was then the both remembered where they were and what they were doing. They both flushed red and jumped up out of the chair. The girls let out a groan of disappointment and went back to their previous club members; though, some were nursing s steady stream of blood from their nose.

The other hosts stared at them; Honey was clapping, Mori was staring blankly, The twins were laughing, and Haruhi was trying not to faint at what she had seen. She was holding onto the wall, a furious blush on her cheeks.

Takami looked at Kyoya and smiled. "Feeling better now?"


End file.
